No More Godfrey's?
by A3Ricca
Summary: Roman's lost everything, he can't take it. He has no one he makes a choice spending hours in his attic late at night. Can peter save him before its too late? What will happen if Peter gets there in time, what if he's too late? Sorry for the sucky summary I'm not good at them but give the story a shot please?


**_Peter was gone, Letha the baby, and now his mother were dead, Shelly may as well be. He had no one left his life had no point, not that it did to begin with. No one would miss him fuck The Godfrey Institute Norman and Dr. Price could have it for all he cared it could get swallowed up he didn't give a shit. _**

**These were the thoughts that ran through Roman Godfrey's head as he paced his Attic fingering the razor blade he held. It'd be so simple, he wouldn't have to feel this way he wouldn't have to live alone he wouldn't feel pain. _It's simple so Simple Roman just put the blade against your skin and slide it across it'll be over soon._ the voice in his head told him to do it, but his heart was begging for anyone someone to keep him from ending his life. He had one wish it was at his fingertips and then it was gone. Tears trickled down his face hot with anger. "_FUCK!_" He shouts to the walls running and throwing himself against one he falls to the floor. He jumps up with a yell kicking and punching the walls around him.**

**_This is crap! this is pure bull! Why did he leave? He could of stayed he could of lived with me been happy they'd have been able to stay somewhere safe for once! "Why did you leave! Why PETER! WHY!?" _He roared at the top of his lungs into a mirror he smashes the mirror with his fist. He pulls a flask from his pocket and takes a drink then throws it against a wall. It lands in a corner spilling out. He pulls the razor from his pocket and thinks _fuck it._ with that he pushes the blade up his arm as blood poors down then switches and does it to the other arm. He looses blood quickly and falls to the floor. He is barely conscious enough to see a figure enter the door way and run toward him.**

****Moments Earlier****

**Peter arrived at the Godfrey Manor looking disheveled he had been awoken by a terrible nightmare about Roman. Peter wasn't sure if it was just a nightmare or if it was connected, he didn't want to risk it. He looked up at the giant mansion in front of him at the very top there was a small flicker of light in the attic tower. He ran up the steps and slammed into the entrance way took the elevator up as far as it would go. Just one more landing of stairs and he'd find Peter...alive he hoped.**

**Peter opens the door and steps one foot in cautiously, looking around he sees cracks in the wall, broken glass on the floor and Romans flask in the corner. He squints trying to find Roman, he takes a few steps forward and sees him sprawled on the floor a pool of blood around him. _"NO!"_ Peter yelled running over to his companion _"Damn it Godfrey! You can't die on me! Not now._" he whispers the last part, placing Romans head on his lap he strokes his friends hair as a lone tear drips down his cheek.**

**He had lost so much, Letha, the baby he couldn't lose Roman, his one and only true friend he just couldn't. "_Come on Roman I can't do another funeral, hell I couldn't even do the first one! Man I need you please..." _He pleads with the cooling corpse of his friend. Peter was terrified he'd lost Roman for good this time, till Roman coughs and gasps for air. Peter pushes Roman off him startled, thats when he notices his arms have healed. Now there were two long scars in place of the cuts that Peter saw only moment's ago. _"Roman! What the hell man you scared me to death!" _Peter Exclaims slapping Romans Shoulder. _"I Scared you? I SCARED YOU?! Hell No you're the one that takes off no note no good-bye no anything!" _Roman shouts turning to face peter. _"Sheeeit!"_ Roman and Peter embrace each other. _"Godfrey I swear if you EVER try to off yourself again I'll have D raise you up just so I can kill you myself." _**

**_"Well if you EVER take off again without a good-bye or at the least a note I will track you down and kill you!"_ Roman says breaking into a smile. Peter shakes his head smiling as he stands and pulls Roman to his feet. Roman walks over and grabs his flask before they head down-stairs. Roman flops into a chair in the lounge sipping on a cold beer, as Peter explores the room.**

**"So Roman..."**

**"Yea?"**

**"What was with the suicide attempt?"**

**Theres a long pause before Roman answers. "...It's stupid really..." He looks down as Peter turns and looks at him questioningly.**

**"Just...I was high and drunk, Letha and the baby are gone, Shelly's who knows where and..."**

**"And?" Peter looks at Roman curiously.**

**"...You left..."**

**"How the hell does my leaving have to do with you trying to off yourself?" Peters brows furrow as he tries to figure Roman out.**

**"You're my only friend Peter, I didn't know if you planned on coming back, I'm better with you then without you, We're like Sam and Dean...sheeeeit I'm getting sensitive."**

**"...Ro-" Peter doesn't get to finish what he started to say because Roman crashed his lips agaisnt his. _What the hell is happening?! Is Roman...am I...mm I kinda... what no!...but... _Peters thoughts were a mess he didn't want to admit it but he sorta liked the feel of Roman against him. Just as suddenly as it had happened it was over, Roman pulled away stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground blushing. They stood there not saying anything for what felt like hours. When Peter finally spoke up breaking the silence it caused them both to jump. **

**"I...what was that about?" **

**"I'm sorry, I don't know..." Roman's cheeks flush with embarrassment and he looks down at his feet.**


End file.
